


Rock and Hard Place

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 Round Two - Team Discipline [22]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, Gen, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosethorn didn’t approve of letting people down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock and Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

Rosethorn didn’t approve of letting people down. If they were foolish enough to _tell_ her their expectations of her, she was perhaps more likely to find pride in side-stepping them; but beyond that, letting people down was a source of great displeasure. That was especially the case if it was someone she actually respected; luckily there were few enough on that particular list. Unfortunately, her subject today was as high up on the list as was reachable.

            Even more than disappointing others, Rosethorn hated _apologising_. The very idea of it could give her the shivers. Perhaps it was because the very concept incorporated an inherent sense of disappointment…

            She sighed. There wasn’t anything she could do, for Dedicate Moonstream and the Council had reached their conclusion: Starns Island was in need and Rosethorn was to travel there. Moonstream had also hinted, in the sly way of hers, that Evumeimei Dingzai may make a good travelling companion.

 

 

Lark was frowning at her loom when Rosethorn entered.

            “Perfect timing, Rosie; I can’t get this pattern to stick with my magic. Tea?” Lark was standing before Rosethorn could utter a word. She nodded, for tea could always soften a blow.

            When the tea was before Rosethorn, she pressed her face above the mug and breathed in the hot damp steam; it soothed her some. Lark did the same.

            “I have bad news,” Rosethorn introduced, for she felt it unfair to pretend otherwise. Lark looked up with a flash of pain, but it spread and dispersed—Rosethorn was not the only one with automatic thoughts and responses after her war-time travels. “The Initiate Council has reached consensus about Starns, in the Battle Islands.”

            Lark kept her voice cool and composed. “The consensus is…?”

            “Dedicate Myrrhtide and I have been sent to investigate the tree death and bad water.”

            Lark frowned. “That’s too bad, Rosie—I know you aren’t particularly fond of him.”

            “Prefer him to Willowwater,” Rosie remarked with a grin. “You’re taking this better than I thought you would.”

            Her companion laughed, a little louder than was necessary. “The last time you told me you would be travelling, you ventured across the continent and got involved in a war that nearly killed you. You’ll excuse me for being relieved this trip is just a venture into the Pebbled Sea.”

            Rosethorn had not thought about it quite like that, expecting that Lark would simply be pained by another absence so shortly after her return. “True.”

            “But it isn’t to say I won’t miss you. However, with you gone, what’s to be done about Evvy?” Lark posed as she watched Rosethorn carefully. “She’s dug herself into some serious trouble this time around.”

            “What can I say? It’s a gift of hers.” Rosethorn attempted to smile but it fell flat. “If I told you I have a plan, would you go along with me?”

            “Don’t I always?”

            Rosethorn did grin there. “I’m giving her an ultimatum: travel with me to Starns or stay grounded here at Discipline with you.”

            “Honestly, Rosie, you make it sound as if my company is pure agony!”

            “The truth is hard to bear.”

            Lark flicked her knee under the table but laughed into her tea. “It seems you’re giving her a choice between a rock and a hard place.”

            Rosethorn nodded. “And I’m counting on her to choose the rock.”

            “I suppose your will is not so dissimilar from a rock’s…”

            “I tell you I’m leaving and you insult me. This is becoming tradition.” Rosethorn smirked and leaned back, at ease again. Lark rested her hand on Rosie’s.

            “Let it not become too familiar, but I know you must go where you are sent.” She sighed, stroked the hand once and retreated. “Do you know for how long?”

            “Hah. Do we ever, really?” Rosethorn huffed. She sighed. “But I’m sorry anyway, Lark, even if I must go. I was just getting comfortable again. I leave in a day.”

            Lark smiled, all tender glee and pride. “There will be plenty of time for that again soon. You take care of yourself and Evvy. I will do my best to look especially mean, overbearing and _hard_.”

            Rosethorn quirked a grin. “Thank you. I’ll try to hurry home.”

            Lark’s smile inspired one from Rosie in turn. Rosethorn had clearly forgotten that Lark was difficult to disappoint, and never drew out her apologies to the point of anguish.

            “Finish your tea,” Lark instructed. “We’ll go for a stroll before confronting Evvy. We haven’t walked together in too long.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
